Axel & Ivy's Date Night
by Bekka-Crownvic
Summary: Axel and Ivy have a date night at Castle Oblivion. How will it turn out?


**Takes place in the Organization XIII (or should I say 31 due to me and my friends adding tons more characters to our notebook roleplays) at Castle Oblivion. Axel and Ivy(OC) are on a date night. Axel has a few surprises for Ivy for this amazing night. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Organization XIII or Axel or all the other characters.. I only own Ivy, Onyx and Xantha. Other characters are my friends. Don't steal their names.**

* * *

><p>It was like any other day in Castle Oblivion that was just normal. All the members of the Organization were busy training or on missions. Samx and Xantha were on a mission defeating some heartless with Onyx leaving poor Ivy behind just sulking in the training room. Ivy was the Organization's first Neko and she was proud of it. Very proud to be exact. She was sprawled out on the floor in the training room watching Zorxe and Xenna training each other and practicing their skills.<p>

Ivy was wearing her normal black shorts with a red tank top with no straps. On her hands, she wore her famous gloves that Axel gave to her the first day she was transformed into a Neko. The gloves corresponded with her fur color placement. One was white on her left hand and one was black on her right hand. Her left hand nails were painted a nice pearly white and her right hand nails were painted a jet black. She admired her nails a lot. She could easily retract them and slash heartless left to right. Her long jet black hair was put into a high pony tail and her ears and tail were brushed for the fur to lay flat.

Ivy sighed out of boredom until two figures burst into the training room. Xenna and Zorxe swiftly jumped up onto the chandler trying to avoid them. One was tall with very bright red hair and minty green eyes and the other was a somewhat tall as the red head with black dreadlocks and blue eyes.

"You can't catch me Xaldin!" The red one laughed sending fire at him. A fireball hit Xaldin in shoulder and he backed down from the fight, growling.

"Next time you fucking hurt my Xigbar, you get speared Axel!" Xaldin disappeared in a portal to go take care of a minor burnt Xigbar. Axel stopped running and skidded to a halt. He laughed as he turned his head to see Ivy. He flashed a soft smile at her as he swiftly walked over to her. He swiftly and quickly picked up Ivy in his arms.

"Well, hello my little kitten." He bent down and kissed her on lips. Ivy's eyes widen at the sudden movement and the kiss. She started to kiss him back until Xenna slapped Axel upside the head.

"Hey Asshole! Zorxe and I were training here and you had to so rudely barge into here with Xaldin nipping at your heels." She says angerly as she storms off to continue training with Zorxe. Ivy and Axel break the kiss and Ivy snuggles into Axel sympathetically. She purrs softly sending her love to him. Axel chuckles as he hugs Ivy closer to him.

Axel bends down and whispers into Ivy's left ear and says in a sly but loving voice. "I have plans for us tonight, my kitten." He breathes his warm breath into her ear making her shiver. He chuckles feeling the shiver.

Ivy, being curious, asked "What type of plans Axy?" Axel loved it when she called him Axy. Since the first day Ivy came to the Organization with Xantha and Onyx, she started to call Axel, Axy. "Don't worry curiosity won't kill this little kitty cat."

Axel laughed. "You'll see Ivy. You just have to be a patient little kitty." He carries her out of the training room and walks to his room 408. Once there, he opens the door and sets Ivy on the bed and lies next to her. Ivy stretched her arms and then her legs getting all the kinks out of her. She turns her head and locks eyes with Axel's. She was mesmerized by his eyes. His eyes were minty green and had a sparkle to them as the dying sun hit its rays onto his face. The rays illuminated his hair making it look like his hair was on fire, making him be affectionately called Fire Head by everyone in the Organization.

Axel took his right hand and softly brushed his fingers along the left side of her face. Ivy purred and shivered form the touch and she cuddles up next to him. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Ivy." A smile spreads across his face and hugs Ivy closer to him. He reached his head up to see what time it was and it was six o'clock P.M. "Well, my kitten, you need to get cleaned up and dressed. I have dinner reservations at seven for us."

Ivy snuggled into him more thinking to herself. _This is going to be the best night of my whole life!_


End file.
